Último segundo
by Andy.Athena
Summary: — ¡No me dejes!— Gritó desesperadamente — ¡Por favor! aún no te he dicho cuanto te amo. Tienes que vivir ¡Vive por mi! ¡Vive por ti! ¡Vive por nosotros! — Los ojos de ella poco a poco se cerraban, parecía haber perdido la fuerza. La beso, un último beso. El primer beso de amor. *Inspirada en "Si nos quedará poco tiempo," de Chayanne y Regalo de cumpleaños para Montego24


Último segundo

Title: **Último Segundo **  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Andy. Athena  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 24/08/13,  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,792

***.*. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . **

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece

Summary: — ¡No me dejes!— Gritó desesperadamente con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Por favor! aún no te he dicho cuanto te amo. Tienes que vivir ¡Vive por mi! ¡Vive por ti! ¡Vive por nosotros! — Los ojos de ella poco a poco se cerraban, parecía haber perdido la fuerza. La beso, un último beso… El primer beso de amor. *Inspirada en la canción "Si nos quedará poco tiempo," de Chayanne y Regalo de cumpleaños para Montego24

. * . * . * . *. * . *. *. *. *. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * .* . * . *

La bella luz del Sol se filtra por la ventana, el viento entra como intruso a la habitación, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo desnudo, los árboles bailan alrededor de su hogar y al compás del aire

Silencio.

Extiende su mano, allí esta ella, su frágil cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, la perfección encarnada, un rostro tallado por los mismos ángeles, su pelo corto, negro azabache, mejillas sonrosadas, y luciendo una desnudez embriagante, perfecta, increíble. Abre los ojos, verdes, como los árboles danzantes, como la sangre de una ninfa del bosque, como el suave pasto bañado por la brisa de verano. La admira, se pregunta que habrá hecho para merecerla, ella sonríe, esa sonrisa irresistible y hermosa. Recuerda el día de ayer, sus cuerpos desnudos a la luz de la luna, restregándose el uno contra el otro, presos de la pasión, esclavos del deseo, sumisos del amor, siervos de la atracción.

— ¡Bésame! Una vez más — Pide ella con voz suplicante, el sonríe, esta a punto de hacerlo, al mirar el reloj que aún trae puesto a la muñeca… ¡Es tarde! Debe irse, no hay tiempo para más, ya no

— Es tarde Alice, debo irme — Un tono tajante atrapado en su voz

— Jasper… ¿Si muero ahora? Te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho.

— No digas tonterías, debo irme — Se levanta desnudo y molesto, corre hasta el armario, se viste lo más rápido posible, sale de casa sin voltear a mirarla ni una sola vez, con 20 años, Jasper Hale trabaja medio tiempo mientras estudia, es un estudiante becado, y sin algún problema económico, el trabajo es un capricho por sus creencias acerca del dinero

Al salir, abundancia de carros reina en las calles, esta desesperado, va tarde. No le pasa por la cabeza pensar en Alice, al llegar, recibe miradas enfurecidas de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo

Toma un café, se sienta en su escritorio, y empieza el papeleo, firma, corrige, transfiere, después de casi dos horas sus manos le duelen, decide salir un minuto al jardín

Un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas, tulipanes y todo tipo de flores preciosas adornan las paredes, las macetas, incluso el techo, enredaderas bajan por los muros haciendo juego a un par de alcatraces blancos, se sienta en un banco de mármol, deja que sus fosas nasales inhalen el dulce aroma de la naturaleza, tiene la mente libre, en blanco, sola, solo entonces recuerda

— _Jasper… ¿Si muero ahora? Te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho. _

Las palabras de Alice golpean su cuerpo como látigos o fustas, retumban en su mente como tambores en pleno apogeo, hacen eco en su alma como gritos en una cueva profunda y sin salida, pensamientos atacan todo su ser sin compasión

_¿Y si nos quedará poco tiempo?_

_¿Si mañana acaban nuestros días? _

_¿Si no te he dicho suficiente, que te adoro con la vida? _

_¿Y si nos quedará poco tiempo? _

_¿Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor? _

_Y… Si no llego a jurarte que ¡Nadie! Puede amarte más que yo _

Piensa y espera que las palabras se las lleve el viento, que lleguen a los oídos de su preciosa Alice, y que logré perdonarlo una vez más, la melancolía lo atacá por la espalda sin piedad, la tarde va muriendo lento, las horas lo consumen, esta tan ansioso por ver su rostro de nuevo, saber que esta bien, que ella sepa cuanto la ama, en tres años, no se había detenido jamás a pensarlo

Saca una pequeña hoja de papel, con su pluma fuente, empieza a escribir algunos versos

_Vivimos en el hoy, en el ahora, este segundo es el último de nuestras vidas, esta noche, es la única que tenemos, sonriamos, volemos, riamos, juguemos, perdamos el sentido común hasta quedar completamente 'borrachos' y disfrutemos cada segundo como lo que es…. ¡El último! _

_Besemos, acariciemos, toquemos a quien amamos, no sabremos si despertaremos vivos para hacerlo _

Lágrimas traicioneras resbalan por sus mejillas, esta arrepentido, el remordimiento esta torturándole, empieza a escuchar violentos pasos fuera de su oficina, alguien corre, una de las secretarias de la compañía entra llorando y empapada en sudor, Jasper se altera y se levanta rápidamente

— ¡Señor Hale! — Grita desesperada, es la primera vez que alguien se refiere a él como algo más que "chico" "muchacho" — ¡Es... es Alice! Hubo, un incendio, esta… ¡Esta herida señor!

El alma se le cae a pedazos, siente su rostro palidecer y se levanta como alma que lleva el diablo, corre sin preocuparse por dejar algo, enciende su carro y conduce hasta su departamento, nada importa, traspasa por mucho los límites de velocidad, no respeta los altos ni señalamientos, escucha sirenas a sus espaldas, pero ella es lo más importante en este momento, las lágrimas bajan como ríos por sus mejillas e inundan sus ojos, el dolor reina en su alma, el sufrimiento lo azota ¿¡Por qué no la beso en la mañana!? ¿Por qué jamas le dijo cuanto la amaba? ¿Cuánto la necesitaba? ¿Por qué se lo guardo siempre? ¿¡Por qué!?

_Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta el miedo, de perderlo… para siempre. _

Llega desesperado, su hogar esta lleno de policias, ambulancias, pero no la ve por ningún lado

— ¡Alice! — Grita tratando de encontrarla

Algunos paramédicos tratan de mantenerlo atrás, pero fracasan, tiene la adrenalina al máximo, el incendio ha sido apagado, sin emgargo, el edificio se esta derrumbando, no puede verla, llora como si de eso dependiese su vida, dolor… es lo único que hay presente ahora, recuerda cada minuto con ella, cada segundo. Todo

_FlashBack _

_Un año atrás _

_Velas encendidas, por los bordes de la mesa, un mantel blanco caía como casacada, ambos estaban sentados, se miraban el uno al otro, ella paso la mano derecha bajo la mesa, sonrieron y el hizo lo mismo, tomó su mano por debajo y la apretó. _

— _Te amo — Dijo Alice, Jasper solo asintió, pero ella logró ver que sus ojos azules gritaban ¡Yo también! Por lo que se limitó a sonreír. _

_Fin del FlashBack _

Ahora…solo le quedaba tener fe, tener esperanza en que la vida no la dejaría morir, sabía lo necesaria que era para el mundo, no podía dejarla ir, después de unos minutos, dos paramédicos salieron con una figura femenina en la camilla, tenía oxígeno artificial, y algunas quemaduras en los brazos, si antes creía que la tristeza lo castigaba, ahora lo comprobaba, aquella escena le partió el corazón en pedacitos, te arrancó las ganas de vivir, lo que más amaba… estaba ahí, tendida sobre esa camilla, la subieron a la ambulancia, él corrió, los esfuerzos de los oficiales por mantenerlo atrás fueron en vano, al llegar, cayó de rodillas gimoteando y gritando de dolor al mismo tiempo.

Aferró las manos a sus rizos rubios, y liberó el más poderoso, fuerte y torturante grito de dolor, sintió algunas manos a su alrededor, pero se echó a los pies de Alice

— ¡No me dejes!— Gritó desesperadamente — ¡Por favor! aún no te he dicho cuanto te amo. Tienes que vivir ¡Vive por mi! ¡Vive por ti! ¡Vive por nosotros! —

Con las últimas fuerzas de voluntad que tenía, Alice levantó una mano, le acarició la cara, he hizo terribles esfuerzos para susurrar una sola palabra

— Bésame

Los ojos de ella poco a poco se cerraban, parecía haber perdido la fuerza. La beso, un último beso… El primer beso de amor, sus labios se movían al compás del viento, buscaba el sabor de su lengua, se encontraron, el dulce aroma de su cuerpo a unos centímetros de distancia. Al separarse, el se encontraba más destrozado que nunca

— ¡Te amo! Te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti ¡No me dejes! No podré seguir si no estas lado, eres mi compañera, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, la bendición más grande que tengo,lo único que le da luz a mi mundo, alimenta la llama de mi vida, y no deja morir a mi alma, eres todo el mundo que respiro, todo lo eres tú ¡Todo!

Tres años, tres años en decírselo, en reunir el valor necesario, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Alice, probablemente la última, la ambulancia se cerró mientras Alice desaparecía, él se quedó ahí, parado y llorando

— Se pondrá bien — Prometió uno de los paramédicos, Jasper no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Mucho tiempo sin decirle cuanto la amaba, entonces ahora, se repetía aquellas palabras

_¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo?_

_¿Si mañana acaban nuestros días? _

_¿Si no te he dicho suficiente, que te adoro con la vida? _

_¿Y si nos quedará poco tiempo? _

_¿Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor? _

_Y… Si no llego a jurarte que ¡Nadie! Puede amarte más que yo _

¿Qué pasaría?

No sabía si se podría bien, si volvería a verla, si volvería a tocarla, a acariciarla y a hacerle al amor, una sola vez le había dicho cuanto la amaba ¿Y ahora?

¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo?

**FIN**

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo este O.S. Quiero dedicárselo a la fabulosa Montego24 Hoy es su cumpleaños, y aunque hemos convivido poco, es una chica increíble y extraordinaria, me encantan sus historias, Moni, guapa, feliz cumpleaños, ojalá hayas disfrutado de este OS. Déjenme sus reviews, díganme que piensan, unas de las partes que están en cursiva son de la canción en la que esta inspirada, solo algunas, la nota que escribe Jasper y el FlashBack son míos, una vez más ¡Felicidades Moni! **


End file.
